


Mail Time

by SleepyWeepy1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWeepy1/pseuds/SleepyWeepy1
Summary: Angel opens up some fanmail.
Kudos: 18





	Mail Time

“Mail time!”

Angel Dust chirped as he threw himself onto his bed. His little pig nuzzled up to the porn star happily as he sorted through the various envelopes that were addressed to his name. As always, the letters were written in shaky and nervous writing. Contents reeking of shame and embarrassment. Angel was embarrassed for them to- because really. Just how pathetic do you have to be to write a letter like this? But they praised him. Loved him. And so, Angel Dust was delighted to receive them.

“ _Dear Angle_ … fucking hell. Angle. It’s **Angel** dip shit. A-N-G-E-L,” He flicks at the page, snickering. It’s written right on the merchandise. How was this such a common mistake?

“ _Dear **Angle** Dust. How are you? I am fine. I bought many copies of your last movie. I liked the part where you [REDACTED] the three guys with your [REDACTED]…_ yeah, I bet that was your favorite part. Dirty bastard.” Angel skimmed over the letter, all the while giving his pet swine some well deserved scritches.

“…and blah, blah, blah, _you are my favorite porn star. I love you_. _Send me your_ … hair? Fucking weirdo!” Angel barked out a laugh as he carefully folded up the letter to add to his collection. The contents disgusted him. But they loved him. He had physical proof of that. It was nice to have a little validation.

Just in case this hotel business didn’t work out.


End file.
